Traditionally, game consoles were standalone systems that accommodated a limited number of players, such as 1-4 players, that remain local to the game console. A recent trend in game consoles is to provide capabilities to facilitate gaming among multiple players over a network, such as Internet-based online gaming. These online game consoles allow players to compete with other players, regardless of their geographic location. Beyond the limited trend towards online gaming, game consoles have been provided with little connectivity to other devices.